Mitsuru's Dream
by Fallen Angel Mitsu
Summary: A dream that Mitsuru had one night that he has talked out with himself on tape that he uses to to make a self evaluation of himself. [One-Shot]


**A/N**: Here's a little one-shot that I wrote one day during algebra class learning about the reverse FOIL method. And in advance if Mitsuru seems less then his pissed off self I am completely sorry. Flame if you like to but not too badly this is my first fanfic that I've posted. Also I should say, so that your not confused, is that Mitsuru is retelling the dream and what he thinks about it afterwards. rated for the use of language.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Crescent Moon it would never be as great as it is.

"Talking about it"

'Talking inside of it'

(Mitsuru making notes during it)

_Outside of dream_

"_Thoughts outside of dream"_

**Mitsuru's Dream**

"I'm falling…I can't move, can't breathe. Everything around me is dark then I stop…I stop falling. Instead I see the dead lifeless faces of those despicable humans and I'm alone, I've never known any other way then alone. Even inside it's empty, no emotions, no feelings.

Then I'm able to move, I'm walking fast and slowly break into a run. Where, where am I running? Faster and faster, never stopping never slowing. I'm worried I think, it's a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. But when I find out finally where I'm running to I want to throw up, it's to her, that Damn Girl.

'Turn back!' my mind screams, but I keep on going dammit all! What happens next disgusts me; I _hug_ her, _kiss _her, I even _cry_ in front of her and dammit I don't cry. Especially not for or in front of humans, _never._ Why, why the hell does she make me feel something that I was possibly never meant to feel?

Damn her, damn that Damn Girl and her fricking ability to cause these emotions inside of me. That Damn Girl has me _thinking_ about her, _worrying_ about her damn well-being. I have no idea about what to do.

Do…do I tell her? Part of me is saying, 'Yes tell her! Tell her!' But another is saying, no screaming, 'You Dumbass! Do you want to ruin that whole image that you've worked so hard to obtain?'

By this time I'm by myself though, thank whatever being is higher than me. The only problem…those two little things on your shoulder, one good, one bad (the annoying damn things) start to duke it out. And frankly, I don't give a damn about them. (Damn. Damn is a damn fine word. Damn, damn, damn…Ok moving on)

The creepiest part is when that Damn Girl suddenly came out of the blue…well black technically. She tells me to wake up; more like begs me to wake up. Slowly I open my eyes, the first sight I see, unfortunately, is her face.

'Mitsuru,' she says, 'oh Mitsuru your alright I was worried you've been asleep most of the day. And…umm…' At this moment she started blushing, not noticing that I gave my patented glare of get the hell away from me.

'What,' I snapped, 'do you want dammit?'(I swear damn is the greatest word ever.)

When I asked my question she did something I've never seen her do, get huffy. Watching it was kinda funny; until she yelled, 'Well I wasn't the one screaming out your name, _you_ were screaming mine! It's true that, yes I am happy that you used my name but not just to yell at me after you say all that nice stuff to me!'

'What did I say?' I could feel my face drain of all color. All the while I'm thinking, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' (And I change my mind, damn is the second best word; fuck is a much better word.)

'I'm not telling!' she yelled stomping out the door.

That's all that's happened today. I guess I shall now give myself an evaluation. My evaluation of myself is this…that I am most possibly, no most definitely outta my fucking mind. If this tape is found…I'm _so_ fucking screwed."

_Mitsuru pressed stop on his tape player. What he really thought was, "I'm never watching a fucking chick flick again. The fucking made me soft and mushy. Dammit I hate my life at the moment."_

_**THE END.**_

**A/N:** Well there is my first fanfic posted on this site. I'm sorry if it is confusing and the paragraphing sucks, for I don't put paragraphs in when I'm writing which I should do but don't, and once again sorry if they are out of character. Secondly I would like to thank my friend who was the first person who got to read and comment on this and my algebra teacher who's class I wrote this in, for he truly is a great guy. And last but not least I want to say to my friend who we call Kaiya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I've finally posted something! See all of ya later, be good study hard stay outta trouble!


End file.
